


Not The Only Reason

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap





	Not The Only Reason

If there was one thing Tadashi was well known for, it was for his perpetual kindness; a quality that he would shower upon every person he came across. **  
**

However, that was not the case when it came to Hiro’s new friend and his look alike Kyle. It was not that Tadashi hated the man or anything. Kyle had proven to be a good person but he still couldn’t help but find him extremely annoying and would spend most of his time avoiding him whenever he would come to the lab to visit Hiro.

But today, Hiro had to stay at home after catching a cold and Tadashi, though worried for his brother, was relieved as Kyle would not show up to the lab today.

Sadly, he was wrong when the lab door swung open to reveal his twin. Kyle casually walked in searching for Hiro and when he couldn’t find him, turned to Tadashi who was sitting on his usual work desk, not even bothering to notice his presence.

“Where’s Hiro?”

Tadashi felt his eye twitch because _wasn’t it rude to just barge into someone’s personal lab and ask questions without even saying a hello?_ He willed his annoyance down but didn’t turn to face the other when replying. “At home. He’s sick and not gonna come in for a few days.”

“Oh.”

Tadashi hoped that that was end of the conversation and Kyle would just leave since he had no reason to be here but luck was not on his side as the man decided to lean against the wall opposite of him, staring at him intently before speaking up.

“Hey, why the hell do you hate me so much?”

Tadashi finally turned around to scowl at the other. “I don’t hate you.”

“Your face says otherwise, kid.” Kyle remarked, picking up a robotic part lying on the table and inspecting it nonchalantly.

“Don’t touch that.” Tadashi growled. “And don’t call me a kid.”

Kyle shrugged, placing the piece back. “I’m older than you. I can call you whatever the hell I want.” He said with a smirk.

Tadashi clenched his teeth before letting out an exasperated sigh. He was in no mood to deal with the other man’s childish remarks right now. “Look.” he started, running a hand across his face, trying to calm down. “If you don’t have anything better to do then please, leave.”

Tadashi thought he had made his point when he turned back to face his computer. But suddenly, he felt a presence near him and flinched when he realized Kyle was standing _very close_ that he could feel his breath hitting the back of his neck.

He shivered. “W-what are you doing? Stop it.”

Kyle chuckled making Tadashi’s heart race. “Why? Am I making you nervous?” He whispered into his ear.

Tadashi felt a blush rising on his cheeks and turned around to glare at the other who kept lingering close by placing his hands on either side of the chair. “Hiro’s not here. You don’t have a reason to be here. So leave.”

Kyle smirked and started leaning closer. “For a smart kid you’re _very naive_.”

Tadashi gulped, getting nervous at their close proximity. But there was something about this situation that excited him and he couldn’t find it in himself to pull away.

“Tadashi.” His heart skipped a beat. That was the first time Kyle had ever said his name. Their noses were touching now. “Hiro’s not the only reason I come here.”

“Wha-” Before Tadashi could think about what he meant and before he could even ask, Kyle’s lips were suddenly on his, claiming it in a heated kiss. Tadashi shuddered, the man’s lips were surprisingly soft, more skillful and he actually found himself pressing back with the same intensity.

They pulled away after a while, out of breath. Tadashi stared back in a daze, his eyes half lidded as he watched Kyle lick his own lips before pulling away and standing up properly after the kiss.

…The kiss.

_Kyle had just kissed him._

Realization dawned on Tadashi and he suddenly sprang up from his chair, stumbling a few steps away from the smug man and staring at him in shock. “Y-you…” He stuttered. “You k-kissed me!”

Kyle responded with a shrug. “So? You kissed back.” He let a smirk fall on his lips before continuing. “And you enjoyed it.”

Tadashi felt himself shaking in embarrassment, his face taking on a crimson hue. He glared at the other intensely because it was not true. He most _certainly did not_ enjoy having this man’s lips upon his.

_…Maybe._

“No!” Tadashi shook his head vigorously. “I d-didn’t enjoy it! You forced yourself o-on me!”

“Kid, you’re reeking with denial.” Kyle’s smirk never left. He was loving how flustered Tadashi was getting which was unusual, though in a good way, to see Hiro’s usually composed and perfect big brother in such a state.

And Kyle wouldn’t deny it; he wanted to see more of this side.

However, glancing at his watch, he sighed in irritation. “Damn didn’t know it was getting so late.” He muttered before speaking up. “Hey, I’ll see you tomorrow. I have to go to work.”

“T-tomorrow?! No! Y-you can’t!”

“Have you forgotten what I just told you? Your brother isn’t the only reason I come here.”

And with that, Kyle left, leaving Tadashi to ponder on everything that had transpired between them. He slumped back into his chair, taking a deep breath; Kyle’s word’s replaying through his mind. The man would be here tomorrow as well and Tadashi didn’t know if he could deal with it.

And yet, he was excited for the next day.

Tadashi shook his head again because _no_ he did not want to see Kyle again.

He was not looking forward to seeing him as he laid on his bed counting down the minutes till morning nor did he want his attention when he stood in front of his closet trying to figure out what to wear because _he was sure Kyle had seen him wearing his grey cardigan two days ago._

Hiro, sitting on his own bed, had noticed his brother’s anxious state. The older Hamada was fumbling with buttoning up his cardigan while chanting something under his breath that vaguely sounded like “I’m not doing this for him.”

The younger boy grinned mischievously. “So bro, if you kiss someone who looks exactly like you. Doesn’t that make you a narcissist?”

“SHUT UP HIRO!”

And Hiro couldn’t help but fall back on his bed howling in laughter.


End file.
